Stupid Bet
by MizuRaiNa
Summary: Berawal dengan bermain game dare or dare dengan Bad Touch Trio, Alfred mendapat dare menembak Arthur Kirkland di tengah lapang basket dan menjadikan pacarnya selama seminggu. / USUK! / AU / BL / For FID #6 / #28 of #365StoriesProject / RnR? :D


Gilbert melebarkan bola matanya. Ia tak menyangka akan mendapatkan _dare _dari Antonio mencium ganas Ivan—pemuda murah senyum yang tampak mengerikan itu—minimal lima menit. Gila! Ini bahkan lebih buruk dari _dare _Alfred yang menyuruh Antonio menggoda Lovino sampai mendapat pernyataan pemuda _tsundere _itu mencintai—atau setidaknya menyukai Antonio.

"Ivan? _Wer ist er_?" tanya Gilbert, pura-pura tak tahu-menahu siapa itu Ivan.

Sebuah seringai tipis tampak di bibir pemuda berkulit sawo matang di hadapannya. "Jangan pura-pura tak tahu, _da_?" ucap Antonio, menirukan _trade mark _yang biasa diucapkan oleh pemuda yang berasal dari Rusia itu—bahkan sampai-sampai ia tersenyum dengan menyipitkan matanya. Sontak, tiga pemuda lain yang duduk melingkar di dekatnya tertawa puas.

_Himmel! Bastard! _Gilbert mengumpat dalam hati.

Botol _wine _kosong di meja diputarnya. Tak sampai tiga menit, ujung botol itu mengarah pada Francis. Manik _crimson_-nya menatap pemuda yang suka tebar pesona itu dengan tatapan tajam—jangan lupakan pula ia mengukir seringai di bibirnya.

"Francis Bonnefoy." Gilbert sengaja menjeda perkataannya, memerhatikan ekspresi Francis yang terlihat memamerkan senyuman—namun sebenarnya Francis deg-degan setengah mati. "dalam waktu seminggu ini, kau harus bisa mendapatkan ciuman dari Matthew."

Matthew? Mantan _boyfriend_-nya yang sempat membuat pikirannya kacau itu? Apa tak salah? Harga dirinya tak bisa menerima ia menjilat kembali ludah yang telah dibuang!

"Apa?" tanya Francis. Ia mengedipkan mata beberapa kali dengan mulut setengah terbuka. Detik kemudian, ia mengatupkan mulutnya.

Seringai Gilbert semakin melebar. "Kau tak berani, eh? Sungguh tak _awesome_."

Francis menghela napas. Jika ia tak menyanggupi pilihan ini, ia tak mau mengambil resiko mencium orang aneh atau bahkan yang lebih buruk, mendapat _dare _yang bahkan membuat harga dirinya jatuh di mata semua orang.

Francis menyelipkan jemari pada rambutnya, tersenyum. "_Well_, baiklah."

Dan tinggal tersisa satu orang lagi, yang sedari tadi hanya tertawa tanpa berkomentar. Alfred F. Jones. Sebelum Francis hendak menyebutkan _dare _yang diberikannya, Gilbert mengisyaratkan sesuatu lewat tatapan mata, membisikkan sesuatu ke telinganya. Alfred harap-harap cemas kini memperhatikan Francis yang perlahan membuka bibirnya, berdoa dalam hati semoga _dare _yang diberikan padanya tak seburuk dari mereka semua.

Tapi harapanmu tak akan terkabul, _dear_.

"Alfred F. Jones, kau, harus menembak Arthur Kirkland di tengah lapang basket dan menjadikannya pacarmu selama seminggu."

Nah 'kan?

Alfred mematung ditempat, dengan mulut menganga dan bola mata melebar. Ia tak bisa berkomentar apa-apa. Arthur Kirkland? Pemuda Briton yang jarang sekali bicara, penghuni perpustakaan, dan wakil kesiswaan itu? Dan ... Menyatakan cinta di lapang basket? _What the hel_l!

* * *

><p><strong>..<strong>

Hetalia is Hidekaz Himaruya's

**Stupid Bet** © 2014

by MizuRaiNa

USUK fanfiction for **Fujoshi Independence Day #6**

Gakuen!highschoolAU/Romance

#28 of #365StoriesProject

**..**

* * *

><p>Alfred menghela napas panjang. Ia berdiri, menghampiri pilar koridor ruang kesiswaan lalu menyandarkan punggungnya pada pilar itu. Ia sudah menunggu seseorang sejak sepuluh menit lalu. Dan sampai saat ini orang yang ditunggu-tunggunya belum menampakkan batang hidungnya.<p>

Hampir putus asa, ia berniat pergi ke cafetaria dan memutuskan untuk menunda keperluannya dengan orang itu setelah pulang sekolah. Namun belum sempat ia melangkah, suara pintu ruangan kesiswaan yang dibuka seseorang mengalihkan perhatiannya. Seorang pemuda bersurai pirang acak-acakkan, bermanik hijau zambrud, dan alis tebal bagaikan ulat menempel di atas matanya, keluar ruangan lalu menutup kembali ruang kesiswaan.

Tak salah lagi. Orang inilah yang ditunggu-tunggunya sejak bermenit-menit lalu.

Sebelum pemuda itu melewatinya, dengan gesit, ia meraih pergelangan tangan kanan pemuda itu—tangan kirinya membawa cukup banyak map-map merah. Sontak, langkah kaki pemuda Briton terhenti. Menatap Alfred dengan tatapan tak suka seolah berkata _apa-urusanmu-berani-beraninya-menggenggam-lenganku_.

"Arthur Kirkland, bisa ikut denganku sebentar?" pintanya.

Pemuda yang bernama Arthur itu berdecak kesal. Ia melepaskan cengkraman Alfred dengan paksa. "Tidak," jawabnya ketus.

Alfred yang tak mau kehilangan kesempatan berharga ini—bayangkan saja ia sampai menunggu lima belas menit, melewatkan jam makan ketika istirahat—kembali meraih pergelangan tangan Arthur.

"Hei, sebentaaarr saja."

Arthur mendengus, memberikan tatapan tajam pada Alfred namun Alfred sama sekali tak memedulikannya. "Apa maumu, Jones?"

Sesaat, Alfred heran Arthur mengetahuin namanya. Tapi ia tak memedulikan hal remeh begitu karena memang, ia terkenal, bukan? Ya ya, siapa sih yang tak pernah mendengar nama Alfred F. Jones, pemuda Amerika yang pandai dalam bidang olahraga yang beberapa kali mendapatkan piala kejuaraan?

Alfred berdehem kecil, mengukir seulas senyum tipis. "Mauku ..." Ia tak meneruskan kata-katanya, melainkan ia membawa Arthur ke tengah lapang basket, dan berhenti di tengah-tengah. Siswa-siswi yang sedang berjalan di koridor sontak mengalihkan perhatian padanya yang menggenggam pergelangan seorang pemuda. Di tengah lapang pula.

Pemuda yang memang terkenal sebagai pemain _football _itu menarik napas dalam-dalam, berusaha menampilkan senyumannya yang membuat gadis-gadis memekik tak tahan.

"Apa?" tanya Arthur tak sabaran. Ia risih diperhatikan banyak orang. Dan lagi, ia merasakan firasat buruk akan menimpanya.

"Arthur Kirkland, maukah ... kau menjadi pacarku?"

_What_?

Jadi ... Apa? Apa ia tak salah dengar?

Seketika bisik-bisik merebak di koridor, sampai-sampai ada yang histeris, tak terima seorang pemuda populer seperti Alfred menyatakan cinta pada seseorang _book worm _yang keberadaannya tak begitu disadari banyak orang.

Rasa panas menjalar ke pipinya. Antara rasa malu, marah, dan rasa aneh berbaur menjadi satu. "Jangan bercanda! Aku tak mau—"

"_Please, please, pretty please~_" ucap Alfred dengan nada memohon. Tentu saja ia memotong perkataan Arthur sebelum pemuda itu menolaknya.

Arthur mendengus. Ia tak mau lebih malu lagi jika terus menjadi bahan tontonan banyak orang di tengah lapangan begini. "Oke. Sekarang aku pergi."

Senyum sumringah terukir di bibir pemuda Amerika. Sedangkan Arthur melangkah pergi dengan jantung yang entah mengapa berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya. "_Thanks _Artie!"

Arthur berdecak sebal. Berani-beraninya pemuda itu memanggilnya Artie. Tapi ia tak mungkin berbalik arah untuk kembali menghadap Alfred hanya untuk mengomentari _pet name _itu.

Alfred sudah biasa mengencani perempuan maupun laki-laki, bahkan dikenal sebagai _cassanova _seperti trio yang sering _hang out _dengannya itu. Ia ... Mengambil keputusan yang benar 'kan?

_Lagi pula, cepat atau lambat, hubungan ini tak akan bertahan lama. Haha, aku ini membosankan_, batinnya bersuara. Ia meninggalkan lapang dengan seulas senyum miris tampak di bibirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Arthur-_kun_, Alfred-_san_ memanggilmu. Dia ada di luar." Ucapan Kiku sontak membuat Arthur mengerutkah dahi. Alfred? Kenapa pemuda itu menunggunya di luar?

Oh ya, ia baru ingat kemarin Alfred meminta menjadi pacarnya. Huh.

Berdecak sebal, Arthur menyimpan alat tulis dan menutup buku tugas essay-nya. Ia menulikan telinganya dari tanggapan teman sekelasnya—yang kebanyakan iri dan benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Mau apa kau ke sini?" tanyanya ketus. Ia sudah lelah menjadi topik pembicaraan di Hetalia Gakuen gara-gara pernyataan cinta di tengah lapang basket itu. Ia tak mau bibir-bibir cerewet dari banyak orang semakin berkoar membicarakan tentangnya. Ia merasa aman keberadaannya tak banyak yang menyadari.

Alfred sedikit memajukan bibirnya mendengar jawaban ketus pacarnya yang baru sehari jadian itu. "Hei, jangan ketus begitu. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu ke cafetaria."

"Tapi—"

"Tak ada tapi-tapian."

Secara sepihak, Alfred menarik pergelangan tangan Arthur dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri koridor kelas. Mau tak mau Arthur mengikutinya, dengan menggerutu dan mengumpat dalam hati.

Yang lebih mengesalkan lagi, ia harus duduk bersama dua orang yang terkenal dengan pembuat onar, yang salah satunya pernah menjadi sahabat—coret, ia tak mau mengakui seorang Francis seperti itu pernah menjadi sahabatnya—yang benar-benar menyebalkan. Well, Gilbert menghilang sejak jam pelajaran pertama. Membolos, mungkin?

"Hallo my dear Arthur," sapa Francis, menampakkan senyum di bibirnya.

Arthur berdecak sebal, tak berniat sama sekali melirik Francis. Ia bergumam, "Bloody frog."

Lima belas menit kemudian, Arthur kembali ke kelas dengan rasa dongkol ia pendam dalam hatinya. Siapa yang tak sebal jika ia berada di antara ketiga orang yang tertawa-tawa menertawakan hal-hal tak penting? _Hell_, ia bahkan enggan untuk berbicara sepatah kata pun!

Esoknya, lagi. Alfred menunggu di depan kelas Arthur di jam istirahat. Ketika ia sedang berjalan keluar kelas hendak menyantap _scone _buatannya dengan Kiku—yang membawa sekotak _bento—_di bawah naungan pohon belakang sekolah, Alfred berhasil meraih pergelangan tangan pemuda Briton itu.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Arthur kesal.

Alfred menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tak gatal, lalu menampakkan seulas senyum di bibirnya. "Um, ke cafetaria?"

"_Hell no_!" jawab Arthur, langsung menolak ajakan Alfred. "Kiku, ayo kita—"

"Atrhur-_kun_, lain kali saja kita makan bersama," kata Kiku. Pemuda asal Jepang itu membungkukkan badannya, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Alfred dan Arthur yang masih berdiri di depan kelas dengan tangan Alfred masih menggenggam pergelangan tangan Arthur.

Arthur menggeram pelan, men-_death glare _Alfred. Namun pemuda Amerika itu tak takut sama sekali dengan tatapan _horror _itu. "Aww Artie, kau tampak imut jika menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu!"

Lah, kenapa ia malah menganggap ia imut?

"_Shut up git_!" bentak Arthur. Alfred bilang ia imut? Seketika rasa panas menjalar ke pipinya. Cepat-cepat, ia berbalik badan dan mulai melangkah menyusuri koridor.

Alfred tersenyum lebar melihat pipi Arthur dihiasi rona merah. Ugh, _really adorable_!

"He-hei, kau mau ke mana?" tanya Alfred. Segera mungkin ia menyesuaikan langkahnya dan berjalan di samping Arthur yang menggerutu dalam bahasa Inggris yang tak dipahaminya—bahasa Inggris kuno, mungkin?

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan pada Alfred, Arthur menjawab, "Kau bilang cafetaria!"

Ya, ya, Arthur lebih baik menuruti kemauan _pacarnya_ daripada terus-terusan diganggu seperti tadi, 'kan? Paling-paling, di cafetaria ia hanya makan dalam diam, tanpa harus menimpali atau mendengarkan apa yang dibicarakan _Bad Touch Trio _dengan Alfred. Seperti kemarin.

Ketika Arthur membuka bekalnya, ia merasa berpasang-pasang mata memperhatikannya. Apa salahnya membawa bekal ke sekolah? Tapi ia tak acuh. Persetan dengan tanggapan orang lain.

"Um Artie, apa kau selalu membawa bekal ke sekolah?" tanya Alfred, yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Arthur.

Antonio dan Francis yang baru datang ke cafetaria bergabung dengan Alfred dan Arthur. Antonio yang mengambil tempat duduk di samping kiri Arthur, mengerutkan dahi. "Hei, apa itu? Aku belum pernah melihat yang seperti itu sebelumnya."

Francis memperhatikan isi bekal Arthur. Tampak olehnya makanan yang agak kehitam-hitaman, hampir hangus. "_Scone_, ya 'kan? Jangan bilang kau sendiri yang membuatnya, _mon cher,_" tanggap Francis. Mendadak ia merasa ngeri membayangkan ia mencicipi masakan Arthur—pernah sekali ia merasakannya dan ia tak ingin merasakan untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Arthur mendelik tak suka. "Apa peduliku _frog_?"

Francis terkekeh, ia tak berniat menanggapi karena ia belum memesan makanan.

Berbeda dengan Francis, kini Alfred malah menatap Arthur dengan tatapan kagum. "Woah, kau bisa memasak Art?" tanyanya. Arthur hanya diam, mengambil sendok garpu. "lain kali kau harus membuatkannya untukku," tambahnya.

Pemuda bersurai sepundak yang duduk di depan Antonio tertawa kencang. "Kau bisa-bisa mati jika mencicipi masakan buatannya, Al."

Ia mengembalikan garpu dan sendok ke tempatnya, menutup kembali kotak makannya lalu menggebrak meja agak nyaring. Cukup. Arthur sudah tak bisa menahan kekesalannya lagi. Ia tak peduli orang-orang melirik padanya, atau apapun tanggapan mereka itu! Ia hanya perlu pergi dari sini!

"Tunggu Artie. Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Alfred kelimpungan. Arthur tak menoleh sedikitpun melainkan terus berjalan cepat melalui meja-meja cafetaria.

Belum sempat Alfred mengerjar, Francis menarik paksa lengannya sehingga ia yang sedang berdiri kembali terduduk di bangkunya. "Sudahlah, _mon ami_. Kau tak perlu mengejarnya. Makan dulu saja," saran Francis, melirik ke arah _hamburger _yang kini terhidang di meja.

Gilbert yang baru menampakkan batang hidungnya, tak tahu menahu apa yang sedang terjadi sampai-sampai banyak pengunjung cafetaria memperhatikan meja mereka. "Apa aku ketinggalan sesuatu?"

"Ya, ke-_awesoman_-mu!" celetuk Antonio, yang langsung mendapatkan pukulan di kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Arthur menghela napas panjang. Ia masih sebal dengan Alfred yang membawanya—lebih tepatnya memaksanya—ke stadion untuk menontonnya bermain _football. _Kejadian kemarin di kantin masih membuatnya kesal—walaupun Alfred telah meminta maaf padanya.

Seharusnya ia tak berada di sini. Seharusnya ia memeriksa proposal kegiatan atau anggaran dana pengeluaran yang menumpuk di mejanya. Bukan membuang-buang waktu dengan menonton pertandingan macam begini.

Penonton ramai bersorak ketika Alfred menggiring bola mendekati gawang lawan. Arthur mendengus. Apa bagusnya pemuda Amerika sepertinya? Oh ya, ia akui parasnya _sedikit _tampan. Kata kebanyakan orang, ia ahli di bidang olah raga. Benarkah?

Bola mata _emerald _pemuda itu mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik Alfred. Permainannya tak buruk. Bahkan bisa dikatakan lebih bagus dari pada teman setim lainnya. Tanpa sadar, ia terus mengamati permainan _boyfriend_-nya itu sampai-sampai bersorak kecil saat Alfred berhasil mengoper bola kepada temannya, mengoper padanya lagi dan ia menghindari dua orang lawan yang menghadangnya lalu ... stadion dipenuhi dengan euforia keberhasilan mencetak gol.

Arthur berdehem kecil, merasa malu dengan apa yang dilakukannya bak seorang _fan gilr _yang memekik kegirangan. Ia menenangkan kembali dirinya dengan duduk manis. Dalam hati ia meyakinkan pada dirinya sendiri. Ia hanya ingin memastikan Alfred lihai dalam bidang olahraga, hanya itu.

Seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya secara tiba-tiba membuatnya terkejut. "Hello _mon cher_. Aku tak mengganggumu yang sedang serius memperhatikan _boyfriend_-mu itu 'kan?" tanya orang tadi, siapa lagi kalau bukan Francis yang kini melemparkan tatapan menggoda padanya.

Tangan yang masih bertengger di pundaknya ia singkirkan tanpa perasaan. "A-apa?! Aku tak memperhatikannya!" bantahnya. Francis hanya tertawa geli melihat ekspresi Arthur yang aneh dengan pipi memerah begitu.

"_Oui,_ terserah," tanggapnya sembari memutar bola matanya. "aku duluan, _mon cher_. Oh ya, kau mau menunggu sampai pertandingan selesai?"

Arthur membuka mulut, mengatup lagi. Ia sampai-sampai lupa sudah berapa lama ia menyaksikan pertandingan ini. Ia melirik jam tangannya, dan hampir satu jam telah berlalu!

"Tidak. Banyak proposal kegiatan yang belum kuperiksa."

Sebelum Arthur meninggalkan stadion, ia sempat melirik pada Alfred yang sedang meminum sebotol air mineral di waktu _time out. _Tak sengaja, manik mereka bertemu dan ... Alfred tersenyum. Tersenyum padaku? Tanya Arthur dalam hati. Dengan cepat, ia menggeleng pelan dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Alfred mendudukkan diri di bangku sekertaris kesiswaan, memperhatikan Arthur yang tengah membaca sebuah dokumen—ia tak mau memusingkan diri sendiri menebak dokumen apa—dengan alis berkerut, mengangguk, menggeleng, dan terkadang mencoret-coretnya. Alfred berdecak kagum melihat Arthur tampak serius dengan pekerjaannya.

Sembari memainkan bolpoin yang ia temukan di meja, ia membuka suara. "Artie, kapan kau pulang?"

Arthur menoleh sekilas pada Alfred, mengembuskan napas panjang lalu melirik map-map merah yang terletak di atas meja. "Masih banyak pekerjaanku." Alfred mengangguk kecil dan ber-oh pelan. "dan berhenti memanggilku Artie," tambahnya, menggerutu. Kalau dipikir-pikir, intensitas Alfred memanggilnya Artie semakin tinggi.

Tapi tentu saja Alfred menghiraukan komplain terakhir Arthur.

"Jangan terlalu lama ya!"

Tak menjawab, Arthur kembali fokus memeriksa dokumen yang dipegangnya. Satu-persatu, dokumen yang menumpuk berkurang. Tinggal dua dokumen lagi. Ia merenggangkan saraf-saraf motoriknya dengan menggeliat kecil. Ketika ia melirik ke meja sekertaris kesiswaan, seseorang terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Arthur tersenyum hambar. Ia merasa bersalah membuat Alfred tertidur karena menunggunya menyelesaikan proposal kegiatan dan dokumen lainnya. Ia melirik jam dinding, sudah jam lima sore. Pantas saja Alfred tertidur karena kelelahan setelah permainan _football _tadi pagi.

Menghela napas panjang, Arthur memisahkan dokumen yang belum diperiksa dengan yang belum ke sudut kiri meja. Ia berdiri, melangkah mendekati meja yang ditiduri Alfred. Lengannya hendak menepuk pundak pemuda yang sedang tertidur itu, namun tangannya kini mengambang di udara. Alfred tampak damai dalam tidurnya. Ia jadi ragu untuk membangunkan pemuda itu.

Sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat ke atas, mengukir seulas senyum. Tangannya yang mengambang di udara secara perlahan mengelus rambut pirang Alfred. Halus. Lembut. Dan mungkin ... wangi? Tersadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya, cepat-cepat ia mengangkat tangannya. Apa yang kulakukan? batinnya menggerutu dalam hati. Ia merasa tiba-tiba detak jantungnya _over _kontraksi dan pipinya terasa memanas.

Ia menggeleng pelan, menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu mengeluarkan dengan perlahan—berusaha menetralkan detak jantung dan meminimalisir rona merah yang tampak di pipinya.

Menit kemudian, ia menepuk pelan pundak Alfred. "Jones, bangun. Sudah sore."

Kelopak mata itu perlahan membuka, mengerjap beberapa kali lalu menampakkan manik biru laut yang memesona. Arthur mengalihkan pandangan ke sembarang arah ketika suara serak khas orang yang baru tidur berkata padanya. "Sudah selesai?"

Arthur mengangguk, menatap Alfred sembari tersenyum tipis. "Hmm. Ayo pulang," jawab Arthur, mengulurkan tangan yang langsung disambut senang oleh Alfred. Ia melangkah mendahului dengan Alfred mengikuti di belakangnya mengukir senyum lebar. Mereka berjalan dengan jemari saling bertaut.

.

.

.

.

.

Esoknya, pulang sekolah Alfred meminta—lebih tepatnya memohon—pada Arthur untuk berkunjung ke rumahnya. Arthur yang melihat _puppy eyes _Alfred merasa tak tega dan akhirnya membawa ke apartemennya.

"Sudah kuduga kau tinggal di sebuah apartemen," gumam Alfred pada dirinya sendiri ketika Arthur membuka pintu apartemennya.

Ruangan apartemennya tak terlalu besar, bahkan bisa dikatangan kecil dan sederhana. Hanya terdapat sebuah rak buku kecil namun tinggi, meja belajar, kasur, lemari pakaian dan sebuah lemari yang didalamnya berisi rajutan-rajutan yang dibuatnya.

"Artie, kau yang membuat semua ini?" tanya Alfred keheranan. Laki-laki yang suka merajut, menjahit, dan hal-hal semacam itu agak ganjil 'kan?

"Lalu?" jawab Arthur ketus. Ia tak ambil pusing pandangan Alfred padanya tentang hobinya satu itu. Ia lebih memilih menyimpan buku yang ada di dalam tasnya ke atas meja belajar.

Alfred terkekeh kecil. "Aku tak menyangka kau yang—um, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, masuk akal juga sih."

"Itu memang hobiku," tanggap Arthur yang kini mengambil buku-buku pelajaran untuk besok. "daripada menghabiskan waktu dengan berlari-lari di lapangan memperebutkan sebuah bola," tambahnya dengan nada pelan, hanya bergumam namun masih bisa didengar Alfred.

"_Football _itu keren, _dude_!"

Arthur memutar bola matanya. "_Whatever_."

Masih asyik memperhatikan isi apartemen, Alfred membaca sekilas judul-judul buku yang tersusun rapi. Alfred mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika menyadari hampir semua buku koleksi Arthur berkaitan dengan _unicorn_, peri, dongeng-dongeng yang biasanya kebanyakan dibaca oleh anak kecil sebagai dongeng pengantar tidur.

"Kau mengoleksi buku-buku dongeng, huh?" Alfred bertanya dengan dahi berkerut. Jemarinya menyelusuri judul-judul buku. Ketika ia menemukan sebuah buku yang tak ada judulnya, ia menarik keluar buku itu.

"Hei buku apa ini?"

Deg

Arthur menoleh. Bola matanya melebar saat melihat buku yang dipegang Alfred. "Kau jangan coba-coba membuka atau mem—"

"JONES!" teriaknya kencang ketika Alfred mulai membuka sampul buku. Dengan cepat, ia melesat menuju Alfred—yang langsung disadari oleh pemuda beriris biru itu sehingga mengangkat buku yang digenggamnya tinggi-tinggi.

Arthur melompat, namun Alfred lebih dulu menggerakkan tangannya ke samping. Melompat lagi, Alfred berjinjit, sehingga tak sedikitpun Arthur dapat menjangkau buku pribadi miliknya.

_Shit! Shit! Shit!_

Arthur mengumpat dalam hati. Harus berapa kali ia melompat sampai ia bisa meraih dan mendapatkan kembali bukunya?

"Jones, kembalikan!"

"Nuu-uuhhh~ Aku tak akan mengembalikan _diary _milikmu sebelum kau berhenti memanggil nama Ayahku."

"_Like hell I could!_" Arthur lagi-lagi melompat. Dan lagi-lagi ia hanya meraih udara kosong. "dan itu bukan buku diari, tapi jurnal," tambahnya.

Apa bedanya diari dengan jurnal? batin Alfred.

Alfred sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Jadi, kau lebih aku membaca jurnalmu, begitu?"

Arthur tak menanggapi melainkan melompat setinggi mungkin. Alfred melangkah mundur. Jarak tubuhnya dengan tubuh Arthur hanya terpaut beberapa senti saja. Hei, bahkan dada mereka sempat bergesekkan beberapa kali.

"Kau tak akan bisa meraih tanganku dengan tinggimu yang—"

Alfred tak sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya karena ia merasa Arthur kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya. Dengan sigap, Alfred menangkap tubuh Arthur, membawa pemuda itu ke dalam pelukannya.

Hangat. Itulah yang dirasakan keduanya saat ini. Beberapa menit berlalu seakan waktu membeku. Mereka diam tak berkutik. Entah karena kerja otak belum memproses sepenuhnya apa yang terjadi atau memang menikmati tiap detik yang bergulir dalam kedekatan ini.

Arthur mengerjap. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan langsung disambut oleh manik biru dengan senyuman di bibir pemuda yang mendekapnya. Oh tidak. Jantungnya bagaikan berhenti saat ini juga.

Bunyi suara ponsel yang mengalun membuat Alfred menurunkan lengannya, mengambil ponsel, lalu menjawab panggilan yang ternyata dari pelatih _football_-nya. Arthur tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Ia merebut paksa jurnalnya lalu kembali duduk di bangku belajarnya.

"Baiklah, aku segera ke sana," ucap Alfred mengakhiri pembicaraan.

Klik

Alfred menaruh ponselnya, melirik Arthur yang kini sibuk di meja belajarnya—well, sebenarnya ia pura-pura menyibukkan diri karena tak mau memandang atau berbicara dengan pemuda yang membuat jantungnya tak karuan itu.

"Artie, aku pulang ya! _See ya_!"

Suara pintu apartemen yang ditutup dari luar membuat Arthur menoleh, menatap pintu apartemennya dengan tatapan kosong. Kenapa ... ia merasa sepi dan kehilangan saat pemuda itu telah pulang? Ia menggeleng, lalu mengalihkan perhatian pada jurnalnya yang hampir saja dibaca oleh Alfred.

Tertawa hambar, ia membaca salah satu lembar jurnalnya yang isinya berkaitan dengan Alfred. Apa jadinya jika pemuda itu membacanya? Entahlah. Ia tak mau memikirkan kemungkinan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Arthur berdecak kagum saat memasuki rumah Alfred. Halaman yang dipenuhi pepohonan dan taman membentang luas, kolam renang pribadi, dan rumah bertingkat yang pintunya saja tiga kali tinggi tubuhnya. Jika dibandingkan dengan rumahnya di London, mungkin tiga kali lipat luas rumahnya.

Masih memperhatikan furniture di dalam ruangan, Arthur tak menyadari langkahnya telah sampai di ruang tengah.

"Mom, ini Arthur Kirkland." Ucapan Alfred membuatnya sedikit tersentak. Namun cepat-cepat ia megukir seulas senyum simpul. "Artie, sementara aku mandi, kau ngobrol dulu dengan Mom ya!"

Arthur mengangguk, mendudukkan diri di sofa putih di hadapan Mrs. Jones yang menatapnya dengan senyuman.

"Hai Mrs. Jones," sapanya.

"Ini pertama kalinya saya Al membawa teman ke rumah selain trio itu."

Arthur tertawa canggung. "Kami akhir-akhir ini baru berteman," tanggapnya. Tak mungkin 'kan jika ia mengatakan kalau ia pacar anak satu-satunya itu? Tidak. Ia tak mau cari masalah.

Mrs. Jones tertawa pelan. "Baru? Haha anakku satu ini memang hanya memiliki beberapa teman. Teman yang sesungguhnya. Kadang saya merasa dia kesepian di rumah sendirian. Jadi yah, dia menghabiskan waktu dengan _game-game, _mengurung diri di kamarnya," papar Mrs. Jones, sedikit membuat Arthur mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Kesepian? Bukankah di sekolah Alfred selalu dikerubungi banyak teman dan selalu tampak ceria? Ah, ternyata menjadi seorang yang populer tak menjamin seseorang bahagia. Tapi setidaknya, Alfred memiliki tiga teman yang katanya sering berbuat onar itu.

"Atau bisa dikatakan, mungkin kau orang yang spesial?"

Arthur menanggapi dengan tertawa hambar. Ia orang yang spesial? Apa tak salah?

"Art, ke sini!" Arthur menghela napas lega saat Alfred memanggilnya dari lantai dua, yang kini melambaikan tangan padanya. Tentu saja ia canggung mengobrol dengan Mrs. Jones. Bahkan beberapa menit lalu saja ia tak banyak menanggapi.

"Saya permisi, Mrs. Jones," pamitnya.

"Jangan sungkan-sungkan ya! Anggap saja rumah sendiri."

Arthur mengangguk kecil, melangkah pergi menuju lantai dua di mana kamar Alfred berada.

Ketika pintu kamar Alfred dibuka, yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah; bekas _pizza _dan kaleng minuman, _stick game, _PSP, beberapa pakaian berserakan di lantai.

"Terpesona dengan kamarku, eh?"

Arthur memberenggut. "Terpesona? Ha. Berantakan begini," ucapnya. "dasar _git_."

"Mom ingin aku membersihkan kamarku sendiri, walaupun ada pembantu di sini," tanggap Alfred. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur _king size _berseprai _Captain America _favoritnya.

Arthur yang tak tahan dengan ruangan yang berantakan, merapikan video game, membuang bungkus _pizza _ke tempat sampah di ujung ruangan, menaruh pakaian ke gantungan baju—yang ternyata di balik baju itu ada majalah porno.

"Kau mengoleksi buku begini?" tanya Arthur sembari mengangkat majalah itu dengan jempol dan jari telunjuknya.

Alfred menautkan alisnya. "Ha? Tidak!" Ia tak merasa memiliki majalah dengan sampul wanita yang berbikini dan berpose sok _sexy _begitu. Ah, ia lupa kalau kemarin ketiga temannya berkunjung ke sini, yang berarti Francis sialan itu yang lupa membawa kembali barang miliknya.

Arthur memutar bola matanya, tak ambil pusing. Ia menaruh asal majalah porno itu ke meja belajar Alfred, lalu perhatiannya teralihkan pada benda yang di taruh dekat jendela.

"Teropong bintang?" gumamnya, masih memperhatikan teropong bintang.

Sungguh, ia tak menyangka seseorang seperti Alfred mempunyai teropong bintang. _Well_, ia pikir, Alfred hanya mementingkan olahraga di banding otak, dan hanya memikirkan kepopulerannya saja.

"Hu-um. Aku suka memperhatikan benda-benda langit," tanggap Alfred. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di tepi kasur. "yah, lebih tepatnya, aku menyukai hal-hal yang berbau fisika."

Fisika? Pantas saja guru fisika itu selalu membanggakan Alfred yang mendapat nilai sempurna ketika ujian. Ternyata perasangkanya salah total yang menyangka Alfred berbuat curang untuk mendapatkan nilai sempurna itu. Pantas banyak orang yang menyukainya, termasuk ...

Arthur menelan ludah. Apa yang tadi dipikirkannya barusan? Tak mungkin. Tak mungkin ia ... menyukai pemuda Amerika itu 'kan?

"Hei Artie, kau bisa membantu menyelesaikan essay-ku? _Please_."

Arthur kembali ke alam sadarnya. Ia menggeleng pelan, lalu melangkah menuju Alfred yang saat ini sedang membuka sebuah buku catatan—buku tugasnya. Alfred mengangguk-angguk dan terkadang bibirnya membentuk huruf o ketika mendengar Arthur mengomentari dan mengoreksi kesalahan-kesalahan _essay _yang dibuatnya. Setelah itu, giliran ia memperbaiki dan menyusun kata-kata yang rancu. Dan ... tanpa sadar, Arthur menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya ke atas.

.

.

.

.

.

Arthur merasa bersalah ia menolak ajakan Alfred ke cafetaria dan sempat berbicara kasar karena terbawa emosi. Ya, ada masalah dengan anggaran laporan keuangan. Biasanya ia tipikal profesional yang tak pernah melewatkan kesalahan kecil semacam laporan kemarin.

Sesampainya di cafetaria, ia melihat Alfred dan _Bad Touch Trio _sedang tertawa bersama, entah membicarakan apa. Ia jadi sungkan tiba-tiba bergabung ke sana tanpa tahu perbincangan mereka yang akhirnya diam saja. Jadi ia memilih untuk mengambil tempat di bangku kosong yang agak dekat dengan meja mereka agar setidaknya, ia bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Bukan. Bukan maksud ia menguping. Hanya saja, entah mengapa kali ini ia penasaran.

"Pfftt, ahahaha. Kalian ingat saat Gilbert mencium pemuda Russia itu?"

"Itu ciuman ter-_awesome _yang pernah ada!"

"Antonio, aku belum mendengar ceritamu yang menggoda ... siapa? Lovano?"

"Lovino. Dan jangan harap aku menceritakannya di sini."

Arthur mengerutkan dahi. Apa yang sebenarnya yang mereka bicarakan? Tapi saat ini ia tak mau ambil pusing dan tetap menjadi pendengar yang baik.

"Hei Al, aku memiliki 70 tiket makan gratis di McDonal—hanya tinggal 69 tiket lagi." Gilbert mengambil napas, menampakkan seulas seringai di bibirnya. "jika kau bisa mempertahankan hubunganmu dengan Arthur Kirkland itu, aku akan 69 tiket itu secara cuma-cuma padamu."

Deg

Arthur melebarkan bola matanya. Kenapa ... ia yang menjadi bahan taruhan? Dan bayarannya, 69 tiket makan gratis di McDonals? Semurah itu?

Senyuman di bibir Alfred semakin mengembang. Berbeda dengan Arthur yang kini terukir senyum miris di bibirnya. "Kau yakin, eh?"

"_Ja_, tentu."

"_Awesome_!"

"Itu kata-kataku!"

Cukup. Ia tak bisa terus berada di sini. Mengepalkan tangan dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, Arthur berdiri. Ia berjalan dengan pandangan tertuduk, dada sesak dan hati bagai tersayat pisau berkarat—oke, memang terdengar berlebihan namun itulah yang ia rasakan.

_Aku memang bodoh_, batinnya bersuara.

Dari awal, tak seharusnya ia menerima pernyataan pemuda itu.

Tak seharusnya ia terjerat oleh manik biru yang begitu memikat.

Tak seharusnya ia menganggap hubungan ini terlalu serius.

Tak seharusnya ... ia membiarkan hatinya semakin rapuh bak seorang gadis yang patah hati.

Ia tertawa hambar, mengusap sudut matanya yang terasa mulai berair. Ya, ia harus mengakhirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Seonggok kepala menyembul dari balik pintu ruang kesiswaan. Bola matanya tertuju pada meja ketua dan wakil kesiswaan, namun ia tak melihat orang yang dicarinya. Dahinya berkerut, bertanya-tanya. Ke mana Arthur? Bukankah biasanya sepulang sekolah ia berada di ruang kesiswaan? Ada kerjaan yang harus diselesaikan, ataupun hanya sekadar memeriksa data-data yang telah lalu—tadi pagi saja ia bilang tak bisa ke cafetaria karena sibuk. Tapi sekarang?

_Mungkin masih di kelas_, pikir Alfred. Ia mengangguk pelan, berjalan menuju kelas Arthur. Sudah sepi. Karena memang sekarang ini sudah hampir satu jam berlalu dari jam pulang.

Tap

Kakinya berhenti melangkah ketika berdiri di depan pintu kelas. Bola matanya melebar ketika ia melihat Arthur terkulai lemah di mejanya. Dengan cepat, ia berlari kecil menghampiri bangku Arthur.

"Artie, apa kau sakit?" tanyanya. Dari nada bicaranya, jelas sekali ia begitu khawatir dengan keadaan pemuda Briton itu.

Arthur tak segera mengangkat wajahnya. Sesaat, ia menghela napas panjang. "Tidak," jawabnya. Ia merasa bodoh karena sejak pelajaran berakhir ia tak segera pulang malah berdiam diri di kelas dengan berbagai hal berkecamuk dalam pikirannya.

"Sungguh?" Alfred tak percaya begitu saja. Ia mengangkat tangannya, menempelkan telapak tangannya pada Arthur.

Berdecak sebal, Arthur menyingkirkan tangan Alfred dengan kasar. "Kau tak perlu peduli padaku."

"Kenapa? Aku ini kan—"

"Kau bukan siapa-siapaku," ucap Arthur tegas, memotong pembicaraan Alfred. Ia mengambil tasnya, melanjutkan kembali kata-katanya yang belum semua ia katakan. "Oh ya, aku akhiri hubungan yang seharusnya tak pernah ada ini. _Bye_, Jones. Aku tak akan menampakkan diri di hadapanmu lagi."

Arthur mulai melangkah, namun tangan Alfred meraih lengannya. Ia menatap tajam pemuda itu—dengan tatapan marah dan ... entahlah. Alfred sendiri tak pernah melihat sorot mata Arthur yang tampak suram seperti itu.

"Tapi Artie—"

Arthur melepaskan secara paksa tangan Alfred yang menggenggam lengannya dan melengos pergi. Meninggalkan Alfred yang mematung di tempat.

.

.

.

.

.

Alfred bergelung dalam selimut bergambar _hero _favoritnya, tak mempedulikan ketiga temannya yang entah sudah dari jam berapa membujuknya untuk keluar kamar—mereka khawatir keadaannya yang mengurung diri di kamar sementara ibunya sedang pergi ke luar negeri dan menitipkan anak satu-satunya itu kepada mereka. Kepalanya terlalu penat dan hatinya masih terasa nyeri. _Well_, kejadian kemarin siang—diputuskan oleh Arthur—seakan merasa hidupnya telah berakhir. Oke, terlalu berlebihan. Namun baru kali ini ia merasakan sakitnya putus cinta.

Apa ia melakukan kesalahan sehingga Arthur memutuskannya?

Apa dari awal Arthur hanya menerimanya karena terpaksa?

Kenapa ketika ia merasa mulai merasakan benar-benar mencintai Arthur, pemuda Briton itu malah mengakhiri hubungan mereka?

"Al, aku akan memberikan 69 tiket McDonals kepadamu secara cuma-cuma. Ayolah, kau tak berniat mengakhiri hidupmu, 'kan?" Gilbert berbicara sembari menggedor-gedor pintu kamarnya yang terkunci. Alfred masih bergeming. Sakit hatinya tak mungkin dapat menghilang dengan mudah hanya karena 69 tiket itu!

"Hei, hei, Arthur tahu pembicaraan kita di cafe!" seru Francis dari balik pintu kamarnya. Alfred melebarkan bola matanya. "Al, mungkin karena itu ia memutuskanmu. Bukan karena ia tak menyukaimu."

Alfred langsung beranjak dari kasurnya, mengambil ponsel, lalu berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Ia membuka pintu. Tiga orang langsung menyambutnya dengan tatapan khawatir melihat penampilannya yang acak-acakan.

"Berikan aku alamat _e-mail _Artie," ucapnya, membuat ketiga sohibnya itu mengerjap dan kembali ke alam sadar.

Menit kemudian, Alfred mengirim sebuah _e-mail _pada Arthur, dan ketika ia mendapatkan sebuah jawaban, bola matanya melebar sempurna.

"Arthur ... di _airport_?"

Tiga pasang mata menatapnya dengan tatapan heran. Francis tiba-tiba menyeringai, namun seringainya mendadak menghilang digantikan dengan senyum miris. "Aku baru ingat. Arthur ... dia pulang ke London hari ini."

London? Hari ini? Tak mungkin!

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir ... kemungkinan itu ada benarnya juga. Tak mungkin 'kan Arthur berbohong ia sedang ada di _airport _sekarang ini? Dan Francis bisa dibilang teman semasa kecilnya.

_Aku tak akan menampakkan diri di hadapanmu lagi._

Kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Arthur padanya terngiang di pikirannya. Oh tidak.

"Jam berapa? Jam berapa keberangkatannya?" tanya Alfred. Sudah cukup hubungan dengannya berakhir membuatnya kelimpungan seperti ini. Setidaknya ... ia ingin bertemu dengan Arthur sebelum pemuda itu benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Jam 8 pagi," jawab Francis singkat.

Tak mempedulikan ketiga temannya, ia bergegas merapikan diri, memakai jaket _bomber_-nya lalu pergi meninggalkan Antonio dan Gilbert yang mulutnya terbuka setengah menganga.

"Hei Francis, Kirkland benar-benar pulang ke London?" tanya Gilbert, yang dijawab Francis dengan mengangkat bahu dan menyeringai tipis.

.

.

.

.

.

Arthur melirik jam _digital _pada ponselnya, sudah lebih dari jam setengah sembilan namun seseorang yang ditunggu-tunggunya belum juga datang. Ia berdecak sebal. Harus menunggu berapa lama lagi? Satu jam, huh?

Ponselnya bergetar, sebuah _e-mail _masuk. Arthur mengerutkan dahi. Francis?

_From : lovelyfrancis .gmail .com (August 24th at 08.37 a.m.)_

Mon ami_, kenapa kau memutuskannya? Kau membuat ia depresi sampai-sampai tak mau keluar dari kamarnya sendiri._

Ia tertawa hambar. Benarkah apa yang dikatakan Francis? Tak mau keluar kamar, huh? Terlalu berlebihan. Ia sendiri masih bisa menahan rasa sakitnya dan berpikir hidupnya tak akan berakhir hanya karena putus cinta. Menggelikan.

_To : _lovelyfrancis .gmail .com_ (August 24th at 08.38 a.m.)_

_Bukan urusanmu, _frog_. Dari awal aku tak berniat menerimanya._

Tak sampai tiga menit, _e-mail _dari Francis muncul di layar ponselnya.

_From : _lovelyfrancis .gmail .com_ (August 24th at 08.40 a.m.)_

_Kau bohong, _dear_. Sorot matamu berkata sebaliknya. Aku tak pernah melihatmu begitu 'ingin' dekat dengannya._

Ia berdecak kesal. Kenapa pemuda Perancis itu selalu tahu apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan? Oh, ia lupa. Ia telah bersahabat dengannya sejak kecil, sampai pemuda itu mengabaikannya karena kehadiran _girlfriend _dan _boyfriend _yang menjadi prioritas utama _list _miliknya.

_To : _lovelyfrancis .gmail .com_ (August 24th at 08.41 a.m.)_

Shut up, bloody frog!_ Aku tahu semua ini hanya main-main. Aku bukan orang bodoh._

Ya, walaupun Arthur mengakui ia menyukai pemuda Amerika itu, ia tetap tak ingin meneruskan hubungan yang berlandaskan ... taruhan, eh? Sungguh konyol.

_From : _lovelyfrancis .gmail .com_ (August 24th at 08.44 a.m.)_

_Main-main? Apa kau ... mendengar obrolan kami di cafe? Oh _no_!_

Arthur tak menjawab. Ia mengembalikan ponsel ke dalam saku celananya. Namun tak lama kemudian, ponselnya kembali bergetar. Ia menggerutu dalam hati. Apa lagi sih?

_From : _lovelyfrancis .gmail .com_ (August 24th at 08.45 a.m.)_

_Jadi karena itu? Dia terlihat serius denganmu, _mon cher_. Jangan menyia-nyiakan perasaannya padamu._

Lagi, Ia tak menjawab. Sudut-sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat mengukir senyuman miris. Hubungan mereka sudah terlanjur berakhir, bukan? Lagipula, ia tak begitu yakin Alfred benar-benar menyimpan perasaan padanya.

_From : im_captainamerica .co .us (August 24th at 08.47 a.m.)_

_Hei Artie. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Kau ada di mana?_

Huh? Captain America? Jangan-jangan ... Alfred?

Mengabaikan _e-mail _dari Alfred, ia mengetikkan pesan pada Francis.

_To : _lovelyfrancis .gmail .com_ (August 24th at 08.48 a.m.)_

_Damn you! Kenapa kau memberikan alamat e-mail-ku padaya?!_

Satu menit, dua menit, Francis tak menjawab pesannya. _Well_, baiklah. Tak ada salahnya membalas pesan dari Alfred, 'kan? Lagipula, ia sedikit merasa bersalah pada pemuda itu karena telah memutuskan hubungan tidak dengan cara baik-baik.

_To : im_captainamerica .co .us (August 24th at 08.50 a.m.)_

_Airport. Aku tak ingin bertemu denganmu, git._

Setelah mengirim _e-mail _itu, ia mematikan ponselnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"A-Artie." Suara seseorang yang memanggil _pet name_-nya sontak membuat ia membuka matanya. Ia tanpa sadar tertidur karena terlalu lama menunggu.

Ia mengangkat kepala. Bola matanya melebar ketika melihat seseorang yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. "Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanyanya dengan nada ketus, mengalihkan manik miliknya yang bersibobrok dengan manik biru Alfred yang tampak meredup.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, kenapa wajah Alfred kusut seperti itu? Ini baru pertama kalinya ia melihat Alfred tanpa senyuman mengembang di bibir pemuda itu.

Alfred menggenggam kedua tangannya, memohon. "_I'm sorry. Really really sorry_. Kau jangan pergi Art. _Please_~"

Huh? Pergi? Apa yang Alfred katakan, sih?

Arthur menghela napas panjang. Tentu saja ia malu tangannya digenggam oleh seorang pemuda, yang matanya berkaca-kaca pula. "Pergilah," ucap Arthur, berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman tangan Alfred.

Alfred semakin mempererat genggaman tangannya. Malah kali ini ia berjongkok di hadapan Arthur. "Arthuuuurrrr~ aku tak ingin kita putus."

Sungguh, Arthur benar-benar malu. Namun ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, bahkan perkataan makian seakan tercekat di kerongkongan.

"Aku ... aku menyukaimu. Aku ingin dekat denganmu. Bukan karena _dare _bodoh itu atau taruhan apapun. Karena aku ... menginginkanmu."

Deg

Jantungnya berpacu cepat, darahnya berdesir, dan pipinya terasa memanas. Kenapa ... kenapa Alfred mengatakan hal memalukan seperti itu di _airport _sih? Well, untungnya, yang ada di _lounge _masih bisa dihitung jari. Jika saja ia memilih tempat lain, mungkin ia dengan segera memaafkan pemuda itu atau malah ... mengatakan perasaan yang sebenarnya. Tapi di _airport_? _Hell no_!

"Jadi ..." Alfred mengambil napas. "kau jangan pergi ya?"

"Pergi ...?" tanya Arthur keheranan. Kenapa Alfred mengatakan jangan pergi?

"Ketika memutuskanku, kau bilang tak akan menampakkan diri di hadapanmu lagi, 'kan? Dan sekarang ... kau akan kembali ke London 'kan?"

"_What_? London?"

London? Yang benar saja! Ia tak mungkin pulang sebelum ia lulus. Ia tak mungkin menyia-nyiakan beasiswa dan jabatan yang ia dapatkan di sini. Lagipula, jika ia hendak pulang, kenapa ia tak membawa—paling tidak—sebuah koper? Apa pikiran Alfred sudah tak waras?

"Francis bilang kau pulang karena tak mau bertemu denganku lagi. Karena aku telah mempermainkan perasaanmu."

Alasan macam apa itu?

"_Stupid frog_," gerutunya. Apa-apan sih ia mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak-tidak? Tak mungkin sekali ia pulang hanya gara-gara telah dipermainkan Alfred. Ia tahu, hatinya masih terasa nyeri. Tapi sampai pulang? Ha, konyol.

"Dengar ya Al—Jones." Arthur berdehem kecil. Hampir saja ia keceplosan memanggil Afred bukan dengan Jones. "aku tak pergi ke London. Aku sedang menunggu—"

"Art ... thur?"

—ucapannya terpotong karena mendengar suara seseorang memanggil namanya.

Arthur sedikit menoleh. Ah, ternyata sepupunya yang telah lama ditunggu-tunggunya sejak sejam yang lalu itu!

"Oh, Peter," gumamnya. "ah, ya. Peter!" Ia langsung berdiri, sehingga genggaman Alfred terlepas dan pemuda Amerika itu sedikit terjungkal ke belakang. Siapa yang tak malu jika orang lain—bahkan ini sepupunya—melihat ia dalam posisi ... yang ganjil ini?

"Siapa dia?" tanya Peter, menunjuk Alfred yang mengaduh pelan sembari mengelus pantatnya yang sesaat terbentur lantai.

Arthur mendengus, menajamkan tatapan matanya pada sepupu yang hendak "Kau tak perlu tahu. Yang lebih penting, kau telah membuatku menunggu hampir sejam lamanya."

"Penundaan pemberangkatan," jawabnya. "ayo pergi."

Alfred masih terdiam di tempat, mengerjap beberapa kali. Jadi ... Bukannya Arthur yang pergi ke London, tapi ia di _airport _menunggu kedatangan sepupunya?

"Al—Jones, kau diam di sini saja?"

"Hei—jangan meninggalkanku!" Alfred berdiri, menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan Arthur—yang kini terkekeh pelan. Tak diragukan lagi, Arthur juga menaruh hati padanya, ya 'kan?

.

.

.

X

.

.

.

"Alfred kenapa kau—" Arthur tak melanjutkan perkataannya, melainkan mengambil ponsel yang ada di genggaman tangan pemuda yang kini tampak semburat merah di pipinya.

Ia membuka pesan masuk teratas. Dari Francis.

.

_To : _lovelyfrancis .gmail .com_  
><em>

_From : im_captainamerica .co .us (August 24th at 09.35 a.m.)_

_Damn. Kau menipuku, Francis. Kau bilang, pemberangkatannya jam 8 pagi? Seharusnya aku tak pergi ke bandara karena tak mungkin ia masih ada di bandara sampai jam 9! _Hell_!_

_._

_To : im_captainamerica .co .us  
><em>

_From : _lovelyfrancis .gmail .com_ (August 31th at 08.13 a.m.)_

_Hahaha kalau aku tidak membohongimu, kau tak akan merasa bersalah dan tak mungkin pergi meminta maaf di bandara XD_

_Btw sudah sejauh mana hubunganmu dengannya, _mon cher_? ;)_

.

Dan ... Arthur mengetikkan pesan balasan dengan wajah memerah.

_To : _lovelyfrancis .gmail .com_  
><em>

_From : im_captainamerica .co .us (August 31th at 08.16 a.m)_

Shut the hell up, bloody frog!

.

.

.

.

.

—fin

* * *

><p><strong>Kasiaann deh kamu Al ditipu Francis wkwkwkwk XD #plak<strong>

**Happy FID 6 yaa~ /tebar kelopak mawar(?)/**

**Temanya gak terlalu kentara ya? Feel-nya kurang? Honntou ni gomennasai :'(**

**Last, review please~ :D**

**..**

**Regards,**

**MizuRaiNa**


End file.
